How to annoy Satan!
by meemeechan
Summary: Randomness ensues as KekiChi annoys the Puyo Hell Master himself, please read and review.
1. Note to failure

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Puyo Puyo series, SEGA does.

Details: I know I have another annoying project to do, but I just think that there should be more humor Puyo Puyo fanfics. I tried to think of ways to add on to that, then I thought to myself, " How can I annoy the Puyo Hell master?" and thus, these ideas were born:

Remind him of how his evil plans will always fail, and that Arle will never love him.

Graffiti "ArleXSchezo FTW!" on his castle walls.

Lecture him for hours about how poor in taste the " Sweet Home DX" is.

Dress Amitie as Arle and make her go on a date with him.

Lock him in a room with Rulue.

Get rid of all the clothes in his closet except for the Carbuncle costume.

Turn his castle into a winter wonderland.

Have an adventure in his respiratory system.

Host a paint ball royale inside his castle.

Call him a freaky cosplayer.

If you have other crazy ideas, I would be more than happy to read about them. Anyway, ON WITH THE RANDOMNESS:

A few moments later, Ke-kiChi was at the front entrance of Satan's castle. There, Rulue was giving Ke-kiChi a death glare. Of course, the otaku ignored it and explained to Rulue why she wanted to talk to Satan. Rulue begrudgingly allowed Ke-kiChi to talk to Satan. Ke-kiChi entered the castle, looking for said green haired man. After an hour of searching, she finally found Satan( wearing the outfit that he wore during 20th anniversary) in his living room, asleep on the easy chair with what seemed like a diary on his lap. Satan was snoring loud enough for the entire castle to hear, a strip of drool escaped from the left side of his mouth. Ke-kiChi stared at him with a confused look.

" _You know, even if he is evil, watching him sleep is kinda adorable." _Ke-kiChi thought to herself.

" Arle, may I have this dance?" Satan asked the Arle in his sleep in a sing-song, flirtatious tone.

Ke-kiChi let her Chao out of the Chao bag. Said Chao looked at her owner as she placed two radio side-by-side from the easy chair Satan was sleeping on, then plugged them up to four speakers. Afterwards, she put ear plugs into the Chao's ears before putting another set in her own. Ke-kiChi turns the knobs of all the sound machine to maximum, stepping back to the end of the rug. She pressed a button on a remote, and music ( " Live and Learn" by crush 40 to be exact) started to blare out at almost deafening decibles. Satan was startled awake, looking around the room only to see Ke-kiChi playing an air guitar to the song while her Chao played an air drum set. Instead of getting the urge to kill the Otaku, Satan joined in singing along. Shortly after the song ended, Ke-kiChi was sitting on the foot rest with her Chao sitting on her lap. Satan was once again on his easy chair, sipping some tea.

" Any reason why you decided to break into my castle?" Asked Satan, taking another sip of his tea.

" I just wanted to talk to you." Ke-kiChi answered.

"About what?" Satan asked.

" About you, but I didn't know it was nap time." Ke-kiChi chuckled.

Satan blushed in embarrassment. " Heh heh, maybe I should stop thinking about Arle when I'm too comfortable."

" Really? I just thought that those wings of yours take a lot to function." Replied Ke-kiChi.

" That's also true." Satan answered.

" I bet, but speaking of Arle, how does it feel that your never-to-be fiancé will never go on a honey moon with you." KekiChi explained.

Satan stopped blushing, staring at KekiChi with an intimidating glare. " what was that?" he asked sternly.

" Oh come on, Making the sun bigger just so you can be surrounded by girls in bikinis, what a pathetic stunt." KekiChi Mocked.

Then KekiChi lectured him on the "sweet home DX" telling him things like " The excessive heart balloons are *TOTALLY GAY*!" or " THE PINK, IT BURNS!" and " Who is the effing retard that came up with the idea? YOU?". The torment continued for five more hours until…

" One more crack out of you, and it's a one-way ticket to Puyo Hell!" Screamed Satan.

" alright alright, but can I asked you something?" Asked KekiChi.

" what can it be?" Satan asked angrily.

" it's about recent events." Responded KekiChi.

" What about recent events?" asked Satan, less angrily, but still disturbed.

" I'm talking about when Ecolo convinced you into helping him cover the world with Puyos, why is that?" KekiChi asked.

Satan sighed, barely feeling relaxed. " Sorry, I was just… so angry and frustrated, looking for Arle, only for her to run away from my grasp!" Satan exclaimed, getting more and more tense.

" So someone got when his "Fiancé" ditched him." KekiChi summed.

" Shut up!" Satan said, gritting his teeth.

" NEVER-TO-BE FIANCE! NEVER-TO-BE FIANCE! NEVER-TO-BE FIANCE!" KekiChi sung at the top of her lungs.

" Leave my castle RIGHT NOW!" Satan yelled at the top of his lungs.

KekiChi and her pet Chao did just that, leaving a small note on the foot rest. Satan watched the window, waiting for KekiChi to leave his home. After thirty minutes, KekiChi was finally out of his castle, and into the forest. Satan then notices the note on the foot rest where KekiChi sat. He got up from his chair and picked up said note. Satan unfolded the note, reading the message:

_ Dear Satan-sama_

_Just a friendly reminder that you will always be a pathetic, miserable failure and that you will never get the girl of your dreams. _

_Signed KekiChi._

_P.S. My Chao painted a lovely portrait of Arle X Schezo on your bedroom ceiling, and graffiti "ARLE X SCHEZO FTW" next to it. If you wanna remove them, peel the plastic wrap off. _

_P.S.S. *trollface* PROBLEM?_

_P.S.S.S. FTW means "FOR THE WIN"_

Satan's face began to turn as red as his eyes, crumpling the paper. He screamed as loud as he could, throwing the foot rest out of the window. Satan got on his outdoor shoes and literally kicked the door open, flying out afterwards. Rulue notices this, calling out to him.

" My darling Satan-sama, what's wrong?" Rulue asked.

" Some GIRL had the NERVE to come up to MY face and tell me that ME and MY FIANCE Arle will never be together!" Satan shouted, still flying.

" She told me about it, so that's why she was laughing and panicking at the same time." Explained Rulue.

" And where did she say she was going?!" Satan asked, with an exposed vein on his head.

" She mentioned something about the Primp town magic school…" Rulue answered.

Satan once again calmed down, descending onto the ground. He took a few deep breaths before walking up to Rulue. " I can't chase her there." He said.

" and why's that?" Rulue asked.

" if I go there rampaging, then not only would I scare away my precious Arle, but I would also traumatize Rider as well." Explained Satan.

" I appreciate the Rider part, but are you STILL chasing after that Arle?" Rulue asked, bending her fan with her bare hands.

" Yes, and we WILL have that honeymoon under the starry night sky." Satan said. " And speaking of which… ARLE, your beautiful fiancé is coming for you" He said once more in a state of love.

As Satan merrily walked into the forest, Rulue watched with great dismay.

Meanwhile in the cave of the dark wizard, KekiChi was explaining to Schezo everything that had happened. Schezo at first couldn't believe his ears, but at the end of the explaination, he gave a nod of approval.

" It's about time someone went up and told him the truth." Said Schezo.

" I was scared out of my mind." KekiChi said while blushing.

" I bet… but you don't have a place to stay do you?" Schezo asked.

KekiChi stopped blushing and looked down at her feet. " no, I do not." She said.

" *Sigh* I don't normally do this, but if you keep doing what you're doing to Satan, then you can stay here." Schezo offered.

KekiChi looked up at the dark wizard. " thank you, but what's the catch?" She asked.

" I want in on your next stunt." Schezo answered.

" Okay, it's a deal." KekiChi said, winking afterwards.

" Sweet, but if I were you, I would wait a day or two before moving on, you know, until it's safe." Schezo suggested.

" after that stunt, yeah, I agree with you." KekiChi said.

" then, it's decided, as long as you annoy the crap out of Satan, you can stay here." Said Schezo.

" Thank you very much." KekiChi said.

So the first chapter has come to an end. The "TOTALLY GAY" quote came from a video made by secret agent bob, so i don't own that reference.


	2. Le fake dates

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

So far…

Remind him of how his evil plans will always fail, and that Arle will never love him. (check)

Graffiti "ArleXSchezo FTW!" on his castle walls. (check)

Lecture him for hours about how poor in taste the " Sweet Home DX" is. (Check)

Dress Amitie as Arle and make her go on a date with him.

Lock him in a room with Rulue.

Get rid of all the clothes in his closet except for the Carbuncle costume.

Turn his castle into a winter wonderland.

Have an adventure in his respiratory system.

Host a paint ball royale inside his castle.

Call him a freaky cosplayer.

The next day…

On a lovely spring morning, Satan awoke, hoping that the incident yesterday doesn't happen again. He got himself ready for the day, donning the outfit he wore during Puyo Puyo 7. After he finished his breakfast, Satan headed out of the castle to see Arle.

Meanwhile in the cave, Schezo, KekiChi , Oshare bones, and Arle were giving Amitie an extreme makeover. After five hours, Amitie was the spitting image of Arle. The other four stared at their work in amazement.

"It's official, WE'RE AWESOME!" KekiChi shouted.

" Gosh… I feel different." Said Amitie.

"Wow, we make her look exactly like me without any surgery or magic." Said Arle to herself.

"That's nice and all, but I want the rental clothes back to my shop by tomorrow." Oshare Bones said.

"We get it." Said Schezo.

"Are you sure you wanna do this "Arle?" KekiChi asked.

"If it'll stop him from constantly chasing Arle, then I'll do it." Amitie said in Arle's voice.

KekiChi turned her attention to Carbuncle, who was having a curry-eating contest with her Chao. She walked to said rabbit creature and picked him up gently. "Now Carbuncle, just for today, just continue on your business, and don't mention anything about this scheme, okay?" KekiChi explained.

"Guu Guu Guu!" Carbuncle said in excitement.

KekiChi put Carbuncle down next to her Chao and gave them both another plate of curry. "Schezo, get work on the cake, and don't lie." Ordered KekiChi.

"Humph! You're not the boss of me, but I'll get started." Said Schezo, running to his "secret kitchen".

"Now... we leave." Exclaimed KekiChi, leading "Arle" by the hand and walked out of the cave. By the time they got to the marketplace, Satan was asking one of the merchants if Arle passed by. After a brief conversation, Satan turned around only to see the Arle look-alike. KekiChi was unsure about the plan, but when Satan walked over to the two girls, and held "Arle's" hand, KekiChi backed off.

"My sweet Arle, will you go on a honeymoon with me?" Satan asked passionately.

Amitie looked at Satan with uncertainty until she finally said "Yes." In Arle's voice.

Satan was still lovestruck, obviously did not process it immediately. "Oh Arle, still as shy as-" was all Satan managed to say until his brain finally clicked. "Wait, did you say 'yes'?" He asked, surprised.

"yes, I did." "Arle" Said.

"Finally you have succumbed to my invincible love for you! I promise, it'll be a fun date." Satan said.

"_Oh brother."___Amitie thought to herself.

The rest of the day went on as a date, from long walks on the beach, to looking at the world from on top of the mountain. When the sun finally set, Satan and "Arle" were laying down on the flower fields, staring at the billions of stars above them. Satan was just about lean closer and closer to "Arle" until a loud growl interrupted the process. "Arle" looked around the fields, trying to find the source of the sound. She then looked at Satan, whose entire face turned red from embarrassment as his stomach growled again.

"Judging by how loud your stomach's growling, you hadn't eaten anything since breakfast have you?" "Arle" asked.

"Not really, I spent quite some time today looking for you." Satan said, face is still red.

"Well, I'm starting to feel a bit hungry myself, Why don't we have dinner?" "Arle" asked.

"If it's okay with you, it's okay with me." Satan said to "Arle".

At a fancy restaurant, Satan was sitting across from "Arle", staring at her with everlasting bliss. "I'll always love you my sweet Arle, don't ever forget that." He said with a passionate whisper.

"_C'mon, Amitie, just a little longer until you can leave this crazy uncle." _Amitie thought to herself.

"Now my love, how about a kiss." Satan suggested, leaning closer to "Arle".

"_Aw man, what am I gonna do now?"_ Thought Amitie to herself. _"I can't keep dating this guy."_ Amitie looked around until she saw KekiChi looking through the window from the outside. KekiChi gave Amitie a single nod, telling her it's time. Amitie got up from her chair and backed away from the Puyo Hell Master. "GET REAL, UNCLE!" Amitie shouted.

Satan snapped out of his love-struck mind and began to see what was really happening. "Did… you just call me 'uncle' just now?"

"Yes, I did, I'm sorry but, I don't feel the same way, and I'm not Arle either." Amitie confessed, taking off the wig and contacts.

Satan immediately became furious. "You mean to tell me that all this time I wasn't really with Arle?!" he asked furiously. "TELL ME WHERE SHE IS RIGHT NOW!"

Amitie backed away nervously. "She's at your castle, waiting for you to propose to her, I agreed on this plan so she could have time to prepare."She explained.

"Let me guess, a curly haired girl holding a Chao came up with the idea?" Satan guessed.

"Wow uncle, do you know her?" Amitie asked.

"She raided my castle the other day and spoke blasphemy right to my face." Said Satan. "Also, I'm not and never will be an uncle, my name is SATAN, you should know this by now, you impudent brat!"

Schezo sees the hysteria and brings in an 18 layer cake. Satan notices the giant cake and his anger soon turned to amazement as he stared.

"what is this, another one of KekiChi's tricks?" Satan asked cautiously.

"I dunno, all she asked me to do was to bake a cake." Schezo answered.

"It's true, that's all she asked." The head chef said.

"What makes you think I'll believe you?" Satan asked

"One of the chocolate layers has hints of Brandy in it." The head chef bragged.

Satan pondered in silence for a moment. "Very well, I'll try a slice." Satan said.

Just when the chef was about to cut a slice, KekiChi's Chao popped out of the top layer. "Chao Chao!" Screamed the Chao. Everyone looked as the Chao pressed a button and immediately, cake splattered throughout the restaurant.

Satan was even more furious than before. "Are you sure this wasn't that brat?"He asked, gritting his teeth.

"No, she didn't tell her Chao to do anything, all it did was eat curry with Carbuncle." Explained Schezo.

"So my sweet Arle did have in on this!" Satan exclaimed Angrily.

"Calm down, Mr. Satan, at least Arle's at the castle." Said Amitie.

"It's probably a trick, but I'll go nonetheless." Satan said, leaving the restaurant, infuriated.

"It's a good thing we didn't order yet." Amitie said, sweatdropping.

As Satan walked back to the castle, he notices KekiChi running along the same path. He became even more furious and started to chase her. KekiChi notices this and ran into the forest. Thus the chase was on. Satan knew the forest very well, but KekiChi knew just as well. KekiChi also had night-vision goggles on, so she was able to maneuver through the forest without any further detection. After thirty minutes of the hunt, Satan decided to get back to his castle. Suddenly, he collapsed onto the ground. Satan regained consciousness an hour later to find himself back at his own castle, lying down on his own bed. "Wha…What happened?" Satan murmured to himself.

"You passed out on your way back to the castle, my darling." Said Rulue, laying beside the Puyo Hell Master.

Satan's eyes widened as he realized who was with him in the room. "R-Rulue, what are you doing here?!" he asked surprised.

"is this the thanks I get for carrying you all the way here? I even changed your clothes." Rulue answered.

"Thanks for taking me back-Wait what was the part about changing my clothes?" Satan asked, before looking at his attire: dark red button-up Pajama shirt along with matching pajama pants. "I'll give you points for picking out the best color."

"Don't mention it my darling." Said Rulue.

"Speaking of darling, Amitie mentioned something about Arle waiting for me to propose to her in my castle." Satan said.

"Didn't it ever occur to you that it could be another one of KekiChi's tricks?" Asked Rulue.

Satan notices the real Arle staring at him from outside of his balcony. He wasn't really sure until he saw Amitie right next to her, holding a sign that read: "I'm sorry Mr. Satan.". Satan got out of bed and walked up to the balcony. He opened the doors and gave the two girls an observing stare, especially to Arle. When he decided it was safe, Satan walks up to Arle, getting down onto one knee afterwards. "Arle, will you marry me?" Satan asked passionately.

"Look, I know you're obsessed with me and all, but my answer is still the same: NO." Answered Arle.

"Why must you always refuse, Maybe it's because of KekiChi and her Chao." Satan assumed. "Not to worry, after they both suffer in Puyo Hell, we can enjoy that honeymoon under the starry night sky."

"I've refused your proposals LONG before I met those two." Said Arle.

Amitie notices a hot-air balloon floating just below the balcony. She jumps off said balcony and landed in the balloon basket. Arle see this as well and does the same. Satan started to cry. "My sweet, dear Arle, WHY!?" He screamed to the heavens. Satan then sees the Hot air balloon rising until the bottom of the basket was at level with the balcony.

KekiChi, her Chao and Schezo, along with Amitie, Arle and Carbuncle were inside the basket.

"You mad bro.?" KekiChi asked as the balloon flew away.

Before Satan could cast "Cataclysm", the Balloon got away. Satan Screamed as loud as he could. "GIVE ME BACK MY ARLE RIGHT NOW!"

Rulue rushes to his side, trying to calm him down. "Satan, calm down, you might collapse again!" She exclaimed.

"I DON'T-" Was all Satan managed to say before collapsing again.

Authoress Note: I'm sorry kcb19892000 for not doing your idea for this Chapter, I wasn't sure if it would fit well, but the next chapter…

READ AND REVIEW please.


	3. PAR-TAY!

You all are aware that I don't own the Puyo Puyo series. SHEESH, I'm tired of having to do a disclaimer for every chapter.

Remind him of how his evil plans will always fail, and that Arle will never love him. (check)

Graffiti "ArleXSchezo FTW!" on his castle walls. (check)

Lecture him for hours about how poor in taste the " Sweet Home DX" is. (Check)

Dress Amitie as Arle and make her go on a date with him. (check)

Lock him in a room with Rulue. (sort of, but check)

Get rid of all the clothes in his closet except for the Carbuncle costume.

Turn his castle into a winter wonderland.

Have an adventure in his respiratory system.

Host a paint ball royale inside his castle.

Call him a freaky cosplayer.

The next morning, close to noon, Satan awoke from his unconsciousness with a terrible headache. He got up from bed and walked to his private bathroom. He opened up the medicine cabinet and took some aspirin. Satan got ready for the day (this time wearing his Puyo Puyo 15th anniversary attire). As he walked out of his castle, he notices KekiChi staring at him.

"Where are you going mister?" KekiChi asked.

"Why should I tell you of all people?" Satan asked.

"Calm down, I just wanna know." Answered KekiChi.

"*sigh* Well, if you're desperate to know, I'm going to the doctor for a check-up." Satan answered.

"That's it, why keep that from me?" KekiChi asked, battering her eyelashes.

" You're probably going to do something to embarrass me in front of everybody." Answered Satan.

"That is true, but wait, aren't you immortal?" KekiChi asked.

"I may be, but I'm still vulnerable to getting injured or sick." Satan answered before pausing to think about what he told to the otaku. "…I probably shouldn't of told you that last part, should've I?"

"No, you shouldn't." KekiChi answered.

"Anyway, don't try anything stupid while I'm gone." Satan said before leaving.

As soon as Satan was out of sight, KekiChi entered the castle. She set up a series of stereos throughout the castle. When she was finished, Lemres, Maguro, Risukuma, and Suketoudara were waiting in the foyer for further instructions. KekiChi arrived in the foyer, dressed in her Party attire. "Alright, Risukuma, got the lighting finished?" She asked cheerfully.

"Yes, and I even added some special FX." Risukuma answered.

"Sounds promising, Maguro, got the beats?" KekiChi asked the son of a fish-monger.

"Yep, and I have a song planned with a bass-drop so sick, people will throw up rainbows." Maguro boasted.

"Speaking of sick, I wonder how Schezo's feeling right now?" Suketoudara asked.

"Last time I checked…" KekiChi responded before running into a flashback.

_7:oo in the morning inside the cave, KekiChi woke up to the sound of vomiting coming from the entrance of the cave. When KekiChi heard the vomiting stop, she saw Schezo walking back to his bed. Schezo's skin was much paler than usual, and he looked very tired. Just before he was three feet away from the bed, Schezo felt another wave of nausea and ran back to the cave entrance to vomit again. When the puking stopped, Schezo tried to get back to bed, but ending up falling onto the floor. KekiChi noticed this and immediately rushed to help the Dark Wizard. As soon as Schezo was back in bed, he shivered uncontrollably._

"_You okay dude?" KekiChi asked, looking concerned._

_Schezo gave the Otaku a sickly glare. "Do I look okay?" Schezo asked, his voice hoarse from puking._

"_No, you don't." Was KekiChi's answer._

_KekiChi's Chao closed a random portal that it opened up by itself, then places one bucket next to Schezo's bed. The Chao place four other buckets against the dresser. _

"_Thanks, Chao." Schezo said weakly before feeling another wave of nausea. "Not a moment too soon." Was all He managed to say before throwing up again into the bucket._

_KekiChi leaned against the cave wall. "Aw man, now how are we supposed to annoy Satan now?" She asked in a complaining tone._

"_It's simple, You have to annoy him without me." Answered Schezo._

_KekiChi's eyes widened at the very thought. "EFF NO, if I leave you here to die from dehydration, or drown in your own stomach acids,or-" _

"_I'll be fine." Answered Schezo._

"_But-"_

"_Just do your thing and tell me everything about it later." Said Schezo, cutting off KekiChi's words again. "Make it hilarious, after all, next to prevention, laughter is the best medicine."_

"_I thought Dark Wizards have no sense of humor." KekiChi responded._

"_Just go already, and don't worry about me." Said Schezo._

"_Chao Chao Chao." Said the Chao, holding a ladle._

"_Are you sure you can take care of him?" KekiChi asked._

"_Chao Chao." Shouted the Chao triumphantly._

"_Alright, but be careful." Was KekiChi's last note before leaving the cave, and the sound of vomiting._

Lemres looked at KekiChi contently. "I think you made the right decision."

"So, Lemres, got the candy ready?" KekiChi asked, changing the subject.

Lemres merely gestured to the buffet table, which was elaborately set up with all kinds of sweets.

"Nice, and Suketoudara, are you ready to start the party!?" KekiChi shouted.

"LET'S DANCING!" Suketoudara shouted.

Five minutes later, kids from the magic schools, Witch, Draco, Nasu Grave, Baldanders, Ringo, Ocean Prince, Carbuncle, Onion Pixy, Oniko, Dongurigaeru, human Ecolo, Akuma, Popoi( ms. Accord had to grade some tests), Oshare Bones, Yu and Rei, and a bunch of other people showed up at the castle. Maguro started the music and Everyone started dancing.

Meanwhile in the doctor's office…

"Well, Mr. Satan, it looks like you're in perfect health." Said the Nurse.

"I'm not surprised, A handsome man such as myself should always feel his best." Boasted Satan, putting his shirt back on.

The nurse's smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern. "However, your blood pressure is high enough to kill the average human, are you under any kind of stress?"

"Well, ever since this girl came up and started these crazy antics, I've been collapsing quite often." Satan answered.

"Honey, if that isn't high blood pressure, I don't know what is, are there other stress factors in your life?" Asked the nurse.

"Let's see, I rule Puyo Hell, try to woo my fiancé, everyday life… no, they don't stress me out much." Satan answered.

"hhmm, this is only a theory, but the girl probably triggered the berserk switch." Answered the nurse.

"That could be it." Assumed Satan.

"You just need to relax." Prescribed the nurse with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, you're probably right, just thinking about her is giving me headache." Said Satan with his hand on his head.

"And this concludes your annual check-up." Said the nurse cheerfully.

"Thank you ma'am." Said Satan, leaving the check-up room.

Meanwhile at the Castle, Maguro was being the DJ, Lemres was eating half of the sugar at the buffet(still looking like his normal self), the crowd was dancing on the dancefloor, KekiChi was swinging from a long and wide ribbon tied to the chandelier, and Suketoudara was dancing on top of the speakers. After an hour or so, Satan had returned to his castle, he became infuriated by the party going on.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Satan screamed loud enough for the music to turn off.

Everyone stared at the beyond furious Puyo Hell Master as he walked up to KekiChi. KekiChi notices Satan and swings downward until she stopped, staring at him with a clever smirk on her face.

"Yo, something wrong?" KekiChi asked before giggling.

"Oh no, I think everything is just fi- OF COURSE SOMETHING'S WRONG, WHY IS THERE A WILD PARTY INSIDE **MY** CASTLE?!" Satan screamed once more.

"Calm down bro. we're just having a little fun." Answered KekiChi.

"CALM DOWN?! YOU BRATS ARE DESTROYING MY CASTLE!" Exclaimed Satan.

KekiChi then had an idea. "Tell ya what, if I win a puyo match against you, we can continue the party." KekiChi suggested.

"And if I win, you get a trip to Puyo Hell." Satan suggested.

Everyone stared at KekiChi nervously.

"Do you have any idea what you're betting on KekiChi, if you lose, you'll go straight to Puyo Hell!" Klug explained.

"Betting your very soul to party, I like your style." Said Raffine, giving a nod of approval.

"Foolish of you, but if by any miracle, you beat me, then the party shall continue." Said Satan.

"Yep, now let's!" shouted KekiChi.

And so Satan and KekiChi began the puyo match using Puyo Puyo fever rules. Satan easily won the first round, while KekiChi barely won the second. The final round, KekiChi was almost about to lose.

"Consider this a warning for all of you brats!" Announced Satan.

Just as Satan was about to finish the match, KekiChi started to glow a series of colors. All of a sudden, her field was swept clear, and went full into fever mode (with "Champion" by TCY FORCE featuring Emyli playing in the background thanks to Maguro).

"What is this, a stunt of desperation!?" Asked Satan angrily.

"I dunno, but I feel like a boss now!" Answered KekiChi.

"Is that some kind of new slang that I'm unaware about?" Satan asked.

"Yep, and now, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN LIKE AN AWESOME BOSS!" Sang KekiChi.

"I'd like to see you try!" Shouted Satan. "We'll see how long you last!"

KekiChi finally discovered the magic within her. Her combat boots suddenly transformed into a giant war hammer. KekiChi delivered the final blow, sending thousands of nuisance Puyo to Satan's way. When the song ended, KekiChi won the match, leaving Satan under a mountain of nuisance Puyo. The party continued on until the moon rose from the sky, awakening the stars. By the time Satan finally escaped the mountain to nuisance Puyo, everyone was outside, waiting for the fireworks show.

He looked around and was shocked that the main entrance was as clean as before he left. Satan then looked around the rest of the castle, but was surprised that not a single trace of the party was left, except for a couple of streamers here and there. "Wh-why, how did-" was what he said before smelling something burning. Satan looked outside the window to see a pile of garbage burning and everyone surrounding it. People were singing, dancing to the music that was bursting from the radio, Lemres and KekiChi were roasting marshmallows in said fire.

"So even though you're trying to push Satan-Sama over the edge, you also considered the consequences as well, didn't you?" Asked Lemres.

"Yes." Answered KekiChi, taking her marshmallow out of the fire.

"Wow, you burned your marshmallow into a crisp." Said Lemres.

"So I did." Said Kekichi.

"It's difficult to roast a marshmallow without completely burning it." Said Lemres.

"I know, but as long it's gooey to the center, it's fine with me." Said Kekichi.

"I suppose so, but as for me, I like to roast marshmallows until they're gooey inside and out." Said Lemres.

"I didn't know that was even possible with marshmallows." Said Feli, scooting next to Lemres afterwards.

"Whoa, I didn't even notice you until now, Feli." Said KekiChi.

"I get that quite a lot." Said Feli.

A moment's silence fell to the group until KekiChi stepped away. "I think I should leave you two here, alone, to talk about whatever." Said KekiChi before deciding to play a game of tag with Baldanders. By tag, the actuality is KekiChi chasing Baldanders while shouting things a rich woman would say to their poodles except referring to how "huge but adorable" he is. The madness continued until Satan stepped in front of KekiChi, setting her to a halt.

"I overheard your conversation." Said Satan.

"I didn't know you liked marshmallows too!" Exclaimed KekiChi.

"I'm not talking about the marshmallows, I'm talking about how you manage to annoy me but not leave a trace, it's confusing!" Yelled Satan.

"So, I'm con-" was all KekiChi said before Risukuma started the fireworks. Everyone stared in amazement until one of the fireworks flew into the castle and set the entire first floor on fire. Everyone ran away from the scene while KekiChi and Satan were standing side-by-side from each other, staring at the burning building.

"Sooooo, how did your check-up go?" KekiChi asked nervously.

"It went well, though my blood pressure is apparently high." Satan answered calmly, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"And the doctor told you to relax when you got back didn't he?" KekiChi asked.

"Yes." Answered Satan.

"And we kinda ruined that for you, didn't we?" Asked KekiChi.

"Uh-huh, big time." Answered Satan before realizing that KekiChi had already ditched the scene. "OH SO IT'S LIKE THAT HUH!?" He yelled furiously. He took another look at the castle only to see that the fire was completely extinguished, in fact, it look exactly like what it was this morning. Satan blushed in embarrassment. "Heh heh, I forgot that I casted a restoration spell on the castle." He said.

Meanwhile in the cave, KekiChi was telling Schezo the whole tale.

"Wow, you are more messed up than I realized." Was Schezo's response.

"I know I am." Answered KekiChi.

"I thought so." Said Schezo.

KekiChi realized there was something different about Schezo. A healthy glow is slowly returning to his skin and he didn't even throw up once since she got here. "Hey, I just noticed something, your tummy didn't even hurl over." Said KekiChi.

"Yeah, I guess whatever was aggravating my stomach was thrown up." Said Schezo.

"Either way, you should probably get some sleep." Suggested KekiChi before realizing that Schezo was already asleep.

Authoress note: this method of annoyance was suggested by kcb19892000


	4. Sugar rush

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

So far…

Remind him of how his evil plans will always fail, and that Arle will never love him. (check)

Graffiti "ArleXSchezo FTW!" on his castle walls. (check)

Lecture him for hours about how poor in taste the " Sweet Home DX" is. (Check)

Dress Amitie as Arle and make her go on a date with him. (Check)

Lock him in a room with Rulue. (sort of but Check)

Get rid of all the clothes in his closet except for the Carbuncle costume.

Turn his castle into a winter wonderland.

Have an adventure in his respiratory system.

Host a paint ball royale inside his castle.

Call him a freaky cosplayer.

KekiChi and Schezo were inside Satan's castle (in the kitchen) feeding Yuu sugar (almost finished with the twenty seventh bag). While KekiChi kept Yuu still, Schezo was spoon-feeding the sugar. "One more spoonful oughta do the trick." Said Schezo, putting the last of the sugar into Yuu's mouth.

Inside the Master Bedroom, Satan was in bed, sleeping like a rock until… Yuu busts through the double doors. Satan was immediately startled awake, looking around only to see Yuu literally bounce off the walls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWEEEESSSSOOOOME!" Yuu screamed while floating about the place.

Satan almost burst a nerve at the sight. He grabbed Yuu by the neck and held her against the wall. Yuu struggled but couldn't escape. Due to her small neck, there wasn't any difficulty breathing, but the her head and body kept her from going anywhere. Satan then notices bits of sugar on Yuu's chin.

"_Of course." _Satan thought to himself.

"AAAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Yuu Laughed out loud.

Satan covered Yuu's mouth with his free hand. Yuu did silence herself, but was still struggling.

"Now I'm going to ask some question, and when I do, I expect an honest answer without any insanity." He explained, obviously trying to suppress his anger. "Do I make myself clear?"

Yu nodded.

"Good, now tell me, how much sugar did you consume today?" Satan asked, uncovering Yuu's mouth afterwards.

"A lot, I lost track at eleventy hundred spoonfuls!" Yuu yelled before giggling.

Satan's hands and head began to expose some blood vessels, as though they were going to burst. "And who in Puyo Hell gave you that much sugar?" He asked, angrier than before.

"Some curly haired girl with a Chao and the pervert!" Yuu exclaimed.

"And where are they now?" Satan asked.

"I dunno about the pervert, but I saw the curly-haired girl run by the room just now!" Screamed Yuu.

Satan removed his hand from Yuu's neck, letting the young ghost float free. "WHAT?!" He screamed before hearing one of the windows break. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Satan screamed looking outside to see KekiChi running for her life. Satan grew dizzy and began to walk to his bed. He quickly fell into a state of unconsciousness after he laid down.

Rei floated into the room. "Has anyone-" Was all Rei managed to say before noticing his sister crashing into the walls. "Yuu-Chan, you obviously had too much sugar again." Said Rei in his usual voice, sweatdropping.

Meanwhile, KekiChi was still running, her face was red with breathlessness and laughter.

Authoress note: Another idea from kcb19892000, _"__Give Yuu and Rei some sugar and send them into his castle to annoy him." _I'm sorry that the chapter's short, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	5. Music fail Part 1

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING Puyo-related.

So far…

Remind him of how his evil plans will always fail, and that Arle will never love him. (check)

Graffiti "ArleXSchezo FTW!" on his castle walls. (check)

Lecture him for hours about how poor in taste the " Sweet Home DX" is. (Check)

Dress Amitie as Arle and make her go on a date with him. (Check)

Lock him in a room with Rulue. (sort of but Check)

Get rid of all the clothes in his closet except for the Carbuncle costume.

Turn his castle into a winter wonderland.

Have an adventure in his respiratory system.

Host a paint ball royale inside his castle.

Call him a freaky cosplayer.

At the castle entrance, Schezo was waiting for KekiChi impatiently. KekiChi arrived wearing a black zip-up sleeveless jumper with matching leather gloves, but she was barefoot. She also had her bookbag in a black color. Next to her was her older sister Ellis (Short black hair, brown skin, white eyes, wearing a white dress shirt with a javet, grey vest, grey skinny jeans, over-knee length heeled boots) doing a sassy pose.

"What took you all so long?" Schezo asked.

"I'm sorry, KekiChi was trying to find the perfect thing to wear." Ellis Answered.

Schezo stared at KekiChi. "Really?" he asked sweatdropping.

"hey, it's possible that he could check his clothes for our D.N.A." KekiChi answered.

"She does have a point." Ellis said.

"No time for that, tell us the plan." Said Schezo.

"Alright here's the plan, Ellis keeps watch with her laptop, while Schezo and I dye all of Satan's clothes pink." Explained KekiChi.

"okay" Said Schezo.

"Let's do it!" the three said in unison.

Inside the castle, KekiChi and Schezo were sneaking about the hallways. On the third floor, KekiChi saw the light on in one of the bathrooms. She slowly opened the door to peek. Inside she saw Satan in a black robe next to a large, square, marble bathtub overflowing with bubbles.

"Maybe the doctor was right, I should slow down and relax every now and then." Said Satan to himself, before untying the sash on the robe. KekiChi's eyes widened as she watched the scene before her. Satan then began to sink into the bubbles, blushing contently.

"We're no strangers to love" Satan sang. "You know the rules, and so do I." "Arle I love you more, than you know." "You wouldn't get this from, any other guy." "I just wanna rule the heavens with you." "I love you more than anything." "Arle I won't give you up, Arle I won't let you down."

KekiChi sweatdropped until she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She stepped back and pulled out her cell phone only to reveal a text message from Ellis. _"Send me pictures."_ Was what the text said.

"Okay, what do you think Schezo." KekiChi said before turning around, only to see no one behind her.

Just then she heard a weird voice in her head, sounding much like Schezo's. _"KekiChi, come to the master bedroom, you might want to see this." _Said the voice.

"_Schezo, are you talking to my little sister through dark magic?" _said another voice, sounding like Ellis.

"_Ummm, no?" _Said Schezo's voice.

"_Good, 'cuz only I do that." _Said Ellis's voice.

KekiChi immediately ran up to the master bedroom. When she got there, Schezo showed her Satan's private Arle shrine. KekiChi took many pictures with her phone and sent them to Ellis. Outside the castle, Ellis was laughing quietly. Back inside, KekiChi and Schezo were in the closet, with a bucket of pink paint. Both stared at amazement by the amount of clothes Satan has, organized from the biblical times all the way to today.

"Damn." Said KekiChi in amazement.

"I know he's been alive for centuries, but this is just too much." Said Schezo.

KekiChi notices a note on the door. She took the note and it read:

"_Nice try, KekiChi, I knew you might do something to my clothes, but just to let you know, I have another set of clothes in Puyo Hell, provoke me again and you'll get to see them, if I feel merciful and make you my servant."_

_Why won't you die already?!_

_ Satan-Sama._

"Well, he was so kind to leave us a note, our plans have officially backfired." Said KekiChi in disappointment.

Just then, Schezo thought of a devious idea. "I have an idea." Said Schezo.

"What is it?" asked KekiChi.

"You know how we found the Arle shrine?" asked Schezo, with a clever smirk on his face.

"yes." Answered KekiChi.

"Well, why don't we look around some more until we find some more dirt." Suggested Schezo.

"Sweet." Said KekiChi.

KekiChi and Schezo left the room, being careful enough to not leave a single trace. As they snuck along the hallways, a voice filled their heads.

"_be careful, Satan's coming your way." Said Ellis's voice. _KekiChi and Schezo ran in the opposite direction.

All of a sudden, KekiChi stopped at a large painting of Satan. In the painting, Satan's body was seen waist up, the rest was covered by silk blanket. "Mamamia…" KekiChi said in amazement. KekiChi was too busy ogling the painting, that she didn't notice the demonic figure walking towards her.

Satan was covered up by his black robe and wore blood-red slippers. He yawned loudly, struggling to stay awake. "Maybe I soaked a little too long, *yaaaaaaawwwwwnnnn* I can barely keep my eyes from closing." Satan said to himself.

Luckily for KekiChi, the hallways were dark, with the only light coming from the moon. Unfortunately, Satan was already too close, KekiChi couldn't get away without making any sounds that might wake him up entirely. KekiChi stared at the sleepy demonic figure before her. Both were about a feet apart from each other, but while KekiChi is 5 foot six, excluding the horns, Satan is at least 6 foot 2. "_Damn, why does he have to be so fricken tall?"_ KekiChi asked herself.

Satan placed his hand on KekiChi's head. _"thank the higher-up that I straightened my hair this morning."_ KekiChi thought to herself while removing her glasses carefully.

As mentioned before, Satan could hardly keep his eyes open, the majority of him was already asleep. He couldn't see completely, so he used his sense of touch to get around( something that he learned to do 700 years ago). Satan then felt kekiChi's chin and neck. "Are you Amitie?" Satan asked groggily.

"_oh man, how am I supposed to imitate Amitie's voice?"_ KekiChi thought to herself.

Before Satan could feel…. Below the neck, Ellis hit him on the back of the head with KekiChi's carbon-fiber baseball bat.

Ellis looked at her sister with an annoyed look. "When I say abscond, you better abscond." Said Ellis.

"Shut it, you know this castle better than I do, but it took you five minutes to get here, what took so long?" KekiChi asked.

Ellis blushed as she showed kekiChi the pictures she took with her camera. "Wow.." said KekiChi in amazement.

The team left the castle without leaving a single trace. The next morning, KekiChi, Ellis and Schezo were at a cafe discussing their next scheme when Satan walked up to them furiously.

"I may not be able to send you guys to prison for your crazy antics, but I can get you for breaking and entering!" Screamed Satan.

"Calm down bro. sure we broke into your castle, but we didn't break anything." Said KekiChi.

"I know you haven't, however, Ellis, would you mind explaining why you hit me on the head with a blunt object last night?" Satan asked before noticing the pictures in KekiChi's scrap book. "And what are these?"

KekiChi blushed in embarrassment. "Photos." She answered.

Satan looked at the album to see pictures of the painting in his castle. "I think I know why you broke into my castle last night." He said.

"w-Why?" KekiChi asked.

"I think you broke in just to have a peek at my handsome body." Satan assumed.

KekiChi blushed even more "Uuuhhh…"

"I completely understand." Satan said.

"Wha?" KekiChi asked.

"I mean, I can hardly blame you, I can't help being the beautiful, sexy, lovable guy I am, no wonder why you've fallen for me." Satan said proudly.

"Ooo…kay." Ellis said while rolling her eyes.

"So are we off the hook?" Schezo asked.

"Of course not, now normally, I'd send all of you to Puyo Hell, but since I know why you really broke into my castle, and the fact that Ellis is with you guys, I'll just take KekiChi and make her my servant for today." Declared Satan.

"Okay." KekiChi said, shrugging her shoulders.

"WHAT?!" Ellis asked.

"Sure, I have severe prankster block, so a bit of change might help." Said KekiChi.

Ellis turned her attention to Satan. "Are you sure you want her to be your servant, She uses two cups of bleach just to clean the toilet." Said Ellis.

"And you don't want her to destroy your castle again do you?" Schezo Asked.

"Well I… I mean… no… she just... AAAAARRRGGHHH! Fine, KekiChi, you're off the hook!" Satan Screamed.

Just then, O'share Bones walks by and stopped near Satan. "Now now, save those strong vocals for the Karaoke contest tomorrow." Said O'share Bones before walking away.

Satan quickly regained his cool. "He's right, I can't afford to lose my beautiful voice, see you tomorrow." Said Satan, walking away.

"I haves an idea." Whispered KekiChi.

"What?" Asked Ellis.

KekiChi explained her plan.

"Best. Idea Yet." Said Schezo.

The three high-fived and continued to elaborate the plan.

Authoress note: If some of the parts seemed too suggestive, then I'm very sorry, and I hope you continue to read this Fanfic. Speaking of which, this chapter is merely an excerpt for what's really gonna go on. Sorry KCB, but I'm pretty sure he has another set of clothes in Puyo Hell But I hope you enjoyed it regardless. As for the other fans that my attention span forbids me to name, instead of Justin Bieber or PSY, I'm using something even more embarrassing. Read and Review.


End file.
